Happy Birthday
by MugenNoEien
Summary: Four people, four perspectives on how they put birthdays into words. They had their own memory during the celebration they held.


**Authoress' Note: Haha, I dedicated this to Caffeintolerant. Happy Birthday!! She hasn't been around quite awhile so if you here me, I wish you the best luck!! To all the readers, enjoy. This fic contains lyrics from "Happy Birthday" by Click Five. **

**Disclaimer: I do own Gakuen Alice…sadly...oh,****and Click Five's Songs XP  
**

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

_Hey you  
I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies  
When you're having fun  
You wake up  
Another year is gone  
You're twenty-one_

_I guess you wanna know  
Why I'm on the phone  
It's been a day or so  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday_

**March 16****th**

A birthday is a memorable event for someone. It was the time when they were born into this world and see how magnificent the things inside it. Ruka Nogi, being born in a rich family who's constantly on the run from some agency, celebrated it normally like any other kid.

He wakes up early in the morning and the first face he saw was his mother's. She was smiling and later on, gifts were handed to him. When it was his seventh birthday, he invited along with him his best friend and his sister. A year later, the three were separated, with him together with Natsume and unknown happened to his sister.

At that time, Ruka begin to think that his birthday was less enjoyable without the presence of his friend and families. He was imprison into the academy, what so happy about that?

Then, not long after that, Mikan came into his life. She brought with her a ray of sunshine that brightens everything around her even if they are in their pit of darkness. Ruka had decided that, in his eleventh birthday, was the most memorable birthday he had so far, he not only got his best friend, but almost everyone including a stoic girl to celebrate it with him.

* * *

_Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday_

_So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame_

**October 25****th**

Birthday is troublesome…

Most of her birthdays only consist of her, her mum and her dad, never her brother. He never come back home, not even once so she had no idea how he looked like. Mum said that her brother had to study abroad, far away from their home.

When it was her ninth birthday, Hotaru had dragged along with her an idiot; an idiot who also happens to be her most precious person ever in the whole entire world. Yes, Mikan is a klutz. She tripped over her dress and ruined the present she held in her hands. More or less, Hotaru accept the gift since it was a picture of both of them smiling in front of the camera.

She was quite unhappy when the academy took her in, leaving her family and friend behind…only to be put into a shock the following year when Mikan followed her into the academy.

That idiot…although she always made blunt statement about her friend's action, she never once said that she hated Mikan's decision on making her birthday celebration. Mikan haven't ruined most of her presents anyway, so far.

* * *

_Now you know  
Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But happy birthday  
_

_  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday_

**November 27****th**

He lived with his younger sister and his father. He knew that they were people from the Alice Academy who had been trailing up to him for years.

Natsume got his first friend when he was seven and even after the incident, that boy still too persistent on sticking as his best friend. After they entered the academy, he got lots of people who admired him and he finds it more annoying that they sent him presents during his birthdays…

Nonetheless…he accepted the one present he got from the one girl he likes, if possible; love, the most which happens to be the girl he usually called using nicknames.

Mikan Sakura. He did not denied that she had changed him, little by little and that best friend of hers kept reminding him this fact. Right

So, during his twelfth birthday, the girl runs around the academy, ignoring him and pretends like he doesn't exist. He stopped harassing her until the end of the day, which she found him under their favorite Sakura tree hiding his face with his manga, sulking in his own way. Surprisingly, she lifted the book, look into him while saying 'Happy Birthday' and smiles.

On his twelfth birthday, Natsume got a kiss from the girl he loves the most.

* * *

_It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could I'd be there_

**January 1****st**

Mikan loves birthdays, not only hers but also other people birthdays as well. She used to buy gift for her granpa when she were little because truth to be told, Mikan had no one else to spend it with.

When it was with Hotaru, the girl demanded her expensive looking gifts. She saved up enough just to buy her a frame and fill it with the picture of them together. Much to her surprise, Hotaru kept the gift. When she asked her why, she just replied that the most valuable thing ever is their friendship. That made her heart bloom.

Ruka on the other hand, stutters a little when she said her 'Happy Birthday' greets to him. The boy got red all over his face to the tip of his ears. Mikan brought up an idea that involved the whole class to join with her. And the idea was a success after she saw Ruka smiled to all of them.

More or less, it was Natsume's birthday that always brought out the headache in her. The last time she celebrate it, he just shrugged it off. At least show some appreciation for the hard work people put in that you know. Mikan knew he likes last year's celebration, he just didn't admit it openly. So, as a result, Mikan decided that this time, she'll make a bigger surprise out of it. On the 27th of November, Mikan purposely avoiding Natsume, it's kind of fun to see his fuming reaction when she ignored his rude comments.

At the evening, they met under their favorite spot and Mikan gave Natsume a very special gift, one that does not came inside a wrap. She gave him a kiss. The boy's reaction to it was a tint of blush form on his cheeks.

It was her thirteenth birthday, she hope that her friends won't get too overwhelmed by the New Year's celebration. Gladly, they didn't. They even threw a party for her! She got lots of present, small ones big ones, and weird looking ones (must be from Hotaru). Even Natsume had brought her something. At that time, she took a picture of all of them together and write a title to it; "My 13th Birthday, I spent it with my friends"

* * *

_Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday_

_Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday  
To you_

Birthdays are wonderful time. It brought happiness to all the people around us and Mikan learn through it a lot.

* * *

**Authoress's Note 2: -Ahem- so how about it? If they are many errors, forgive me, I don't have a beta right now. To my other stories, fear not my readers, I WILL update them!! –Falls from the stairs and then got stab by forks thrown by angry readers- So…RXR X3333**


End file.
